


Anything You Want

by alias_levi



Category: The Meg (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OFC has a crush, also she's not as innocent as she seems, just well behaved, let's just assume that Jonas/Jason Statham is a bit younger to make this age gap 10 years tops, the oc is mostly mine because the one shot was Jonas/Reader, this is adapted from a one shot i once read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias_levi/pseuds/alias_levi
Summary: Suyin’s sister Yeo is a few years younger and not as innocent as she seems. Even though she knows to hide it. Focusing on education and knowledge, Yeo is just as essential as Suyin at the Mana One Research Station. But other than that some social experiences are yet to be made by the young woman. Yeo is clever and witty and she’s not always as bad-ass as she would like to be. But it do be like that sometimes, huh?
Relationships: Jonas Taylor/(Original) Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. building up that debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Solwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Solwalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jason Statham One-Shots (xReader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666799) by [Asher_Solwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Solwalker/pseuds/Asher_Solwalker). 



> hi and thank you for checking this out! i actually started writing this almost 300 days ago so please blame the pandemic for this. also, i'd like to add that this is by far not my best work, it's not beta-ed, and might not make sense 100% of the time. i hope you enjoy this anyways and make sure to check out the original one shot that started this whole thing! xoxo levi

The muscles in my back tense upon hearing footsteps approach. Already feeling the annoyance heating up my blood I set my wine glass down onto the counter. Straightening I push my palms fiercely against the counter and square my back. I can almost hear dad’s words before he even speaks them:  _ Yeo, is that wine in your glass? Yeo, are you aware that it’s still day-time? Why do you always have to do this? Why don’t you go and help down on the base or in the lab? _

But the words don’t come. The footsteps that are now entering the kitchen sound different. They’re heavier than my sister Suyin’s featherlight elven-steps. But father’s steps are louder, harsher and make a clicking noise. Racking my brain I try and figure out who this is. 

In the meanwhile the steps carry the person closer until I only have to turn my head sideways to see the person they belong to. I look over briefly. And do a double take.

The man next to me has a handsome profile and a rough scrub on his cheeks and chin that barely deserves being called a beard. His expression seems worn-out and his eyes look so tired that I have to smile. I haven’t met him before in person but how could I not know who he is after spending hours next to dad and the team watching how he got Suyin home safe. For a brief moment my mind wanders to my sister who’s probably cuddling her daughter to sleep right now. 

“Jonas Taylor.” It’s incredible how fast his head snaps around to me as I speak up. Seeing the defense in his features I realise my voice may have been sharper than intended. I drop my head, getting shy all of a sudden as my brain again reminds me who I’m speaking to. “You saved my sister.”

“Yeo Zhang. Nice to finally meet you.” Jonas extends his hand. It’s an unnecessarily polite gesture but I take it. I watch his eyes as he gives me a quick once-over. As his eyes stay a little longer at the curve of my ass and later on my boobs, I blush. 

Of course I had to get rid of my high-necked clothes and change into a low-cut tank-top and leggings. His eyes linger at the reddened skin on my chest, neck and face. He smirks smugly and winks at me, knowing the reason for my reaction perfectly well and I hate him for it.

I’ve always worn my heart on my sleeves and was never good at hiding emotions or opinions. But my father taught me to hold my tongue. Now my mind is loud and always screaming while, at the same time, I’m too polite to raise my voice. 

When Jonas let’s go of my hand I suck in a breath, not having realized I had held it. He turns around and walks over to the fridge. 

“I don’t know how I can thank you for what you’ve done.” I stumble over the words with my shaking voice. 

With a bottle of beer in his hands he faces me again. “I’ll come up with something.” After letting his gaze wander across my body once more, Jonas winks and leaves the kitchen. 

I frown and empty my glass in one take.  _ Super fucking hot.  _ But this is not the time to get caught up in useless daydreams. So I sigh, grab my notebook from the counter next to me and leave the deck.

\---

I sit with my legs stretched in front of me. Leaning against the wall behind me I type away my observations and theses about the Megalodon theory on my notebook. It sounds ridiculous. A shark that big? Twice the size of the Great White Shark? That’s truly fearsome. And unrealistic given it’s said to have gone extinct several million years ago. But, did it? Like, for real?

As the playlist stops, and my earbuds suddenly go quiet I give an annoyed grunt and start switching apps to find a new playlist. While doing so, I have a bad feeling creeping up my spine and giving me chills. I finally look up. The water is dark. Most people would be freaked out by that alone but there is something else that sparks my interest. No fish is to be seen. Not even the whales Lucy and Gracie who are always around. Forgotten is the missing soundtrack to my life.

Putting my notebook, phone and earbuds aside I step closer to the window. But what I see is not empty water anymore. Out there is something approaching another part of the Mana One to my right, but it doesn’t seem to be close enough for the size I’m seeing.  _ What kind of fish is this big? _ Using up all my concentration on the dark figure and trying to find out if this might be some optical illusion, I almost miss the nearby  _ clack _ of hard plastic hitting the floor. 

The sound came from the same direction as I’m staring. My head snaps around. Then the whole station shakes. I hear the exterior-glass give a frightening cracking sound and a high-pitched scream. 

_ Meiying. _

For a second the world seems to stop spinning and I watch a scaringly big tail fin disappear slowly into the dark sea. Then my brain starts working again. I start sprinting. Calling out for my niece I almost get tangled up in white plastic tarps as I run towards her. Turning into another corridor something smashes into me, pressing me into the glass wall. 

“Shit! Are you alright? What the hell was that?”

Warm hands form a strong contrast against the cool glass as I’m pulled upright again.

“Yeo?”

It takes me a second to zone back in and focus on Jonas. “I have no idea. Did you see my niece?” Briefly I’m scared I might have talked too fast for him to understand me but Jonas shakes his head. I see a slight panic spark in his eyes but he seems good at keeping it at bay. “Help me find her,” are the last words I breathlessly say before I start running again. Turning into the outer circular corridor I start shouting for Meiying until I finally spot her small remote-controlled ball a few steps in front of me. I put all my power in these last steps and almost run her over as I turn the corner and come to a screeching halt. 

Wrapping my niece in my arms we watch as Jonas nearly misses us in the corridor but he stops as well. Meiying’s small figure shakes in my arms while her eyes stay locked on something behind Jonas. Adjusting my focus I gasp. “What the-”

My question gets disrupted as Suyin and Mac show up. I see my sister crying but she looks at the three of us confused and angry. “Why the hell didn’t you answer?”

Suyin didn’t address the question to anyone in particular but immediately I felt the sour taste of guilt bubble up my throat. I know Jonas tries to catch my look but I drop my eyes again. I try to think of something,  _ anything, _ but in reality there’s nothing I could say. I don’t even remember hearing her shouting.  _ I’m sorry, I guess. _

It surprises me more than it should when Jonas answers. “We only got here seconds ago. There was no point in yelling back when you were following our steps anyways.” 

His tone is harsh, maybe a bit too harsh but Suyin doesn’t seem to notice. She only nods focusing on her daughter, taking her out of my arms, blending out everything else. Mac and Jonas had turned their backs to us inspecting the damage. While Suyin didn’t give the cracks much of an acknowledgement, she turns to me now. 

“Yeo, are you okay? I’m sorry,” Meiying still hugs my sister tightly but her smile is reassuring.

Not knowing what else to do, I nod and smile as well. 

“I’m getting Mei on the upper decks. See you there.”

When Suyin is gone, I look around to find Mac following her. He leans down to give my shoulder a quick squeeze before walking off to the elevator. Jonas gives me a long contemplating look, then he looks at where Mac and my sister disappeared before sitting down next to me.

Our bodies don’t touch but I can feel heat radiating off him. I’m not exactly cold but my body starts shaking and it is getting harder to breath. I hug my knees to my chest, trying to get everything back under control but it doesn’t seem to work. 

“Are you okay?”

Jonas’ words pull me out of my racing mind so suddenly that I get sick for a moment. “Y-yeah I just- I just need a minute.” I nod and try to give him a little smile - whether I’m trying to convince him or myself is not entirely clear. 

But other than expected, Jonas doesn’t leave then. He stretches his arm to put his hand on my lower arm and squeezes it reassuringly. “Would you mind some company?”

This time my smile is genuine and I shook my head at him. He scoots closer and in a split second decision I lean my head on his shoulder. It grounds me, listening to his breathing, feeling the warmth of his body at my temple, his torso raising and sinking with every breath. 

My breathing comes back to normal and finally my brain catches up. Like, what the hell am I thinking? I don’t even know him. I feel heat creeping into my face, making me blush. I sigh and rest my head against the wall behind me. Eyes closed, I take a few deep breaths and get caught up in my head, trying to justify that I let my weakness show to a stranger. 

“Better?”

All I can master is a positive hum.  _ Yes, better. But shame-wise worse.  _ However, I still manage to find some words to fill the uncomfortable silence. “Wow, I really seem to build up a debt here.”

My breathy laugh soon gets drowned out by his and -  _ holy shit this man really was lucky when hotness was spread. _ Watching him laugh and smile I completely miss that he asks me something. Twice.

“Yeo. What did you see?”


	2. a deal is a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! this chapter is the first one that i basically wrote off of the oneshot i linked last chapter. i did so *with* consent of the original creator.

I look around the room. Everyone is gathered watching the monitores and numbers. I lean against the wall in a corner of the base. I love this spot for I am able to look over everything while I still am far enough off to stay in my thoughts. 

_ A Megalodon, huh? _ Chewing on the inside of my cheek my gaze stops at Jonas. After telling him what I had seen earlier, there had only been one conclusion. As ridiculous as it sounds, nothing but an extinct large-ass killer shark is the reasonable explanation. 

Jonas looks sternly at a monitor, watching all the video logs and stats we have from the two missions. He turns his back on me while Jaxx enters the conversation about the thermic events that had happened down in the water. I know I should be listening, paying attention to see whether I am able to help but considering what I have seen out there but I just can’t bring myself to focus. I frown upon seeing Jonas back tensing and suddenly I remember how relaxed he had seemed laughing earlier.

_ And entrance, embarrassment! _

Thankfully I don’t actually get a chance to dive into that now since my sister steps out from behind the monitors and into my view. She seems angry and apparently she’s fighting with Jonas. I zone back in to listen, “We can’t. We should explore non-lethal options first.”

Jonas flexes his arms before responding with a calm voice, “For the Meg or for us?”

I snort at his snappy answer and can almost feel my sister seething from across the room. Even though this brief moment of lightness distracts me before I zone out again and only loosely follow the whole situation before me. I get jerked out of my thoughts by rapid movement and Suyin calling my name. Raising my head I see her gesturing me over. Apparently several boats have just gone down. Much to my surprise I’m utterly calm and easily follow the briefing. That is until I feel a warm presence combined with a certain smell that my brain easily connects with Jonas.  _ And when exactly did that happen? _

Looking back over my shoulder I’m surprised to spot Jonas closer than I expected him to be but he keeps his eyes trained on the display. At first I don’t think he has noticed me and my heart stings. But as I turn back to focus again, I feel his body press a little closer to mine.  _ He did notice. Smooth motherfucker. _

“What do those blinking dots mean,” Jack asks. Even though he sponsored most of the Mana One and our current mission- no, nevermind. Money seems to be about all he has. More than brain cells easily. 

Father looks closer at the states, “it means a boat has gone down.”

“Three boats.” DJ corrects him. 

“That's the Meg.” Jonas’ voice startles me as I hear it close to my ear and a shiver runs down my spine while goosebumps scrawl across my arms. But he’s right. There is literally no other reason three boats would send an emergency signal at the same time. That is no coincidence. 

“We need to go there. Now.” My voice is shakier than I like it but I blurt out the words before I can help it. My brain only slowly processes the adrenaline rush that fills me upon realizing the extent of this situation. No one hesitates in agreeing with me before leaving the room. 

Jonas doesn’t leave right away though. He stays for a few moments studying the map and looking over my shoulder while I explore the displayed location. I check the data of the surrounding signals but find nothing suspicious.  _ That’s good _ . Suddenly Jonas’ breath feels hot on my neck and I sense his hand on my lower back. Turning my head again I see him winking at me before gently shoving me to the side before leaving as well. 

Staring after him, I smile lightly and blush yet again. I like the way he makes me feel but this whole blushing thing has to stop. 

\---

Somehow we have managed to let loose a big-ass, supposedly extinct killer-shark.  _ Unintentionally _ , I might add. Sounds crazy, I know, but we have to find it before it has a chance to eat the whole world’s population -  _ or whatever that thing plans _ . I snort, amused at my own commentary of the current situation, and promptly get hit in the face with a spray of salt water. I roll my eyes. To kill or not to kill? This is a once in a lifetime chance, but Jonas is right. We have to kill it before it kills us. 

I think of all the things I wanted to do in life before getting eaten by a shark. I wanted to travel to Canada, explore Greenland’s glaciers, Iceland’s waterfalls. Meet new people, make new friends all over the world. Find love and build a family. Well, the only available option right now might be my first kiss. Sadly, none of the guys are a realistic option. Sure, Mac looks good but he’s not quite my age. Jaxx would probably do it but girls aren’t my cup of beer. With a sigh I cover my face with my hands. Then my mind flashes me a picture of another option. Jonas.  _ In times of great need I would definitely not turn down the chance to kiss a handsome face. _

“I hate the sea.”

Confused, I raise my head and find Jonas leaning against the railing next to me.  _ Speak of the devil _ .

“Are you sure, Mister Deep Sea Rescue?”

Before he can give me a genuine answer we hear Jaxx shouting about seeing something in the water. Turning to walk over to the other end of the boat, he gives me one last look that says it all. 

By the time we’re all gathered the boat has stopped, now swaying lightly on the surprisingly calm water. The sea around us is littered with broken boat supplies. Narrowing my eyes on the unusual red water I look around. Promptly I find several finless sharks and suck in a breath.  _ Monsters.  _

When Dr. Heller raises something out of the water with a hook, I’m not the only one to suck in a breath anymore. I hear my sister gag. Holding up a human arm he calmly states, “looks like the Meg evened the score.”

Looking at the mess, it’s Jack who speaks up next. “One fish did all this?” The disbelief in his voice is obvious. The inexperience as well. 

“Ask her yourself.” 

At first I’m confused but mimicking Jonas’ position it gets clear. A single dorsal fin has appeared in the distance. Thinking back on what I saw earlier, remembering my niece’s scream, the bite marks and the disappearing figure, I hope the Meg is not as close as I think. 

Father’s voice indicates that he’s in full professional mode, no time for family ties. He says, “okay. We have a shark cage and spearguns on board. If we can shoot the Meg in a soft spot like its mouth or gills, we can inject it with something lethal.” 

Nodding along and listening patiently I’m surprised to see Mac waving his hands. He catches father’s attention and manages to interrupt him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's gonna take at least twenty minutes to rig the cage. And that thing will be gone in two!”

_ He’s right _ . There’s no way we’ll get close enough for such an injection, neither will we have the time to wait until the vial has unloaded. We need more time to warn the coast guards in case the Meg will get desperate enough to explore those shallow waters. But I remember diagrams of coasts from my studies. The water gets deeper really fucking fast outside the for tourists marked area. Suddenly it’s as clear as the sky to me, “Let’s put a tracker on it.”

Everybody falls quiet and looks at me. It’s the best possible option and they know it. Almost a minute passes and everyone is convinced. What worries the hell out of us is how to do it. 

“We should be able to put a tracking dart in that dorsal fin.” Now we all stare at the Wall. Obviously uncomfortable with all this attention he lets his arm drop to his side as everybody knows what he’s pointing at anyways. 

Silently thanking him for having my back, I nod at him with a genuine smile. He just shrugs before all eyes land on Mac again. 

“Yeah, but somehow we have to get this boat next to that Meg.”

My smile drops. Just as everybody else I knew this was the hardest part of my idea. But we just have to find a solution. That can’t be impossible, right?  _ Right? _

“No, we can't. It's already proven aggressive towards boats.” Father’s words are no new news but still they feel like a slap in the face. But following a logical conclusion...

“The safest way to approach is without a vehicle.” My sister speaks what is on my mind before I have the chance and I smile at her approvingly. Watching the situation unfold is amusing. While DJ freaks out and looks like he’ll jump over board and swim back to the Mana One any second, others are more calm. I see Jonas tensing on the other side of the group and his eyes show what his body doesn’t. 

Looking at Suyin like she is bat-shit crazy he barely contains the volume of his voice, “you want someone to swim out there?”

“Actually, one of us in the water is no threat,” I state calmy. But who is going to make that swim? It’s a ridiculous idea. Going for a swim with a giant killer shark? Trying to prick it in a part of his body? Genuinely trying to come back alive?  _ We must have gone absolutely insane and whoever volunteers to do this must be even worse off. _

While everyone finds one excuse or another to not have to go on this suicide mission, Jonas is quiet. His eyes lock with mine and he holds my gaze. When I raise a questioning eyebrow he doesn’t show any reaction. He doesn’t have to. 

“You sure about this?”

I nod but I’m playing pretend and he knows it. Then my sister gains his attention, “not really.”

Jonas chuckles nervously and looks at me, then at my sister again. He points at her chest while looking back at me, “if I get eaten,” he looks back at my sister, “you’re gonna feel really bad.”

He’s not joking, though. Well, not entirely at least. But Suyin knows we got him hooked so she holds up two fingers and gestures “a little.”

Dropping my head I try to hide the smile that is displayed on my face. I approach them, entering the inner circle of the group. Stepping in front of my sister, covering her partly, I scold her playfully. “That’s not very encouraging, Suyin!” 

Then I turn around. Looking up at Jonas I realize I might have stepped a bit too close. The sparkle in his eyes tells me that he has noticed the same. A smile tugs on his lips and I feel my cheeks heat up.  _ This is not the time to back down, Yeo. This might be your last chance before getting eaten by a shark.  _

“How about,” I start but trail off. Losing my words I stare at his broad chest. “How about if you don’t die,” and I finally find the courage to look him in the eyes again, “you can have anything you want?”

Doubts come crashing into me. _Did I go too far by this?_ _But this is what “no risks, no fun” means, right? Right? Because actually this feels less fun. God I hope he gets the hint._

Jonas raises an eyebrow to that and asks, “anything?”

The mischievous sparkle in his eyes and the smirk on his lips are enough for me to sense what’s coming. I might be unpracticed, but I’m not dumb. I nod.  _ Hell yeah, I’m not going to die unkissed! _

“How about a kiss?”

Even though I expected this, my stomach seemingly bursts with this fluttery feeling I felt before. It’s anticipation mixed with nervousness. My cheeks, which probably never had lost their blush, are burning up now. I hear my sister laugh disbelievingly. She expects me to back down, but I’m not. Going. To die. Without. A kiss. “If that will keep you alive.”

I’m just as surprised as Jonas and Suyin by the certainty in my voice. It sounds fierce and doesn’t shake the slightest. Unlike basically every other part of my body. As Jonas raises both brows now my knees almost give in. I ball my sweaty hands to fists in an attempt to stop the trembling and finally Jonas smiles. 

His smile is genuine and he nods briefly before leaving to probably put on the wetsuit. I look over a Suyin who stares at me wide eyed. My skin starts to prickle at the realization of what I had just done. 


	3. just like that

Once Jonas reappears from under the deck, I’m standing off to the side. Keeping my eyes trained on the ocean I try not to make eye-contact. I hear talking and from the corner of my eye I see Mac handing Jonas the tracker rifle. He almost drops it back into Mac’s hands upon hearing just how close he has to get to the Meg. _ He’s our best option, though. And he knows it. _

While getting the cable attached to his safety belt, Jonas looks over at my sister. “I sure hope you’re right about this.”

“Me too,” I hear Suyin say.

“And I still get that kiss, right?” 

It takes me a second to realize who he’s talking to but eventually I raise my head. Bracing myself for whatever, I look Jonas in right in the eyes. Just as mine probably too, his eyes are filled with worry and fear.  _ He doesn’t want to go. _ But considering what he’s about to do - who would? So I smile at him, bravely and genuine, before nodding.  _ You will come back _ .

This seems to dull his worry a bit and he smiles back at me confidently. Then he grips the rifle harder, breaks into a short sprint and leaps off into the water. Behind me, everything is quiet until one person dares to speak up. I bet the whisper wasn’t meant to be heard by anybody but as we all know, Jack has more money than brain cells. “Lucky bastard.” DJ and the Wall chuckle before heading to their assigned spots, watching over our hope.

Everything seems to be fine and hugging myself with my arms, I walk closer to the end of the ship. It’s hard to focus on Jonas in dark water, but the white splashing helps.  _ Did I really agree to kissing a stranger just like that? _ The thought just sounds hilarious to me. I, Yeo Zhang, agreed to have my first kiss with a stranger just because he taunted me. I hide the chuckle that threatens to escape my lips.

Then I lose Jonas. 

He seems to dive down and we all hold our breaths, waiting for him to reappear. The seconds tick by and one stretches longer than the next. It’s a nerve-wrecking process keeping my eyes trained on the water, trying to spot Jonas, and all the while not forgetting to breathe. The silence surrounding the boat and our crew is almost spooky. But then the time is up and we start reeling Jonas in.

But the Meg doesn’t seem to like that.  _ At all. _

With the boat moving we try to get as much distance between Jonas and the Meg as possible but that’s easier said than done when you are trying to win a race against a supposedly extinct giant shark. Now that I can see Jonas again I try to find out if he’s hurt but between all the splashing in the water and the shouting around me I can’t make out much. 

Eventually we hear a scream. Not out of pain, though.  _ I hope. _ With a thud Jonas lands on the deck where Dr. Heller, who had come to stand beside me, and I immediately react. Falling to our knees, Dr. Heller gives Jonas a quick once-over while I instinctively pull his head into my lap. 

Dr. Heller grins at Jonas when he finally opens his eyes again. “You might be a son of a bitch, but you’re sure as hell no coward. Good job.”

Surrounded by the laughter of everybody on the ship, Jonas sits up and scoots away from me to lean against the boat’s side-wall. Looking over my shoulder I watch how happy and relieved everybody is. I see my sister give Jonas the “a little bit” gesture before I turn my focus back on him. He’s already grinning and I feel the blush creep up my neck. We both know what’s to come.  _ It’s time to fulfill my part of the contract. _

I take a deep breath to slow my speeding heart which is an absolute idiot attempt because it doesn’t work a bit. Looking Jonas straight in the eyes I slowly lean forward.  _ Seriously, Yeo, just get over with it. _

I watch his face closely as he shuts his eyes.  _ I can’t do this. _ Reaching out I gently take his chin in my hand and turn his head to the side for a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes shoot open almost immediately and I see disappointment flash through them.  _ Why am I like this? _

But Jonas is good in hiding his feelings and just grins again.  _ Must be the adrenaline.  _ Again everybody is laughing. As we get up I playfully wink at him before leaving the deck. I feel bad for playing him like that but,  _ I don’t know _ , maybe it was the pressure, the audience. I take a deep reassuring breath before entering the cabin where I know Jonas will go to get changed. I mean, I do want the kiss. And even though I technically fulfilled my part of the deal, it just felt like cheating. Looking around I find the only chair to be covered with his set of dry clothes. Putting them onto the table nearby, I sit down. And watch the door. And wait. 

When the door finally swings open Jonas stops mid-motion. He looks surprised to see me but after briefly hesitating he enters the cabin and closes the door. Grabbing a towel from somewhere near the door, Jonas keeps his eyes trained on mine. It’s a thoughtful look and eventually I can’t bear it anymore and look down into my lap. Out of the corner of my eyes I vaguely notice how Jonas starts stripping out of the wetsuit and reaching for his clothes. 

“Jonas, I’m-”

“No, don’t apologize. You have no reason to.” His voice sounds cold and sharp and it makes me flinch.  _ I want to get this right. _

“I mean it, Jonas. I promised you a kiss and when the time came I was too chicken. I just want you to know that it has nothing to do with you, I- this is just all  _ new _ to me and I’m not sure where to start, I guess. But I  _ want  _ to do my part.” 

Breathing heavily I tighten my hands to fists in my lap. When he doesn’t say anything I look up. He’s shrugging on his jacket and his look is thoughtful agian. It takes a while and he frowns, but he stretches his hand out for me to take it. Breathing deeply I don’t hesitate to put my hand in his. I let the warmth from my body ooze into his, and allow him to stand close to me. 

“You mean, this,” Jonas raises his other hand to cup my cheek, “is new to you?”

I nod. His touch is cool and a harsh contrast to my blushing cheeks.

“First time?”

I nod again and my heart skips a beat at the sound of his breathy voice.

“But you do want it?”

I fix my eyes on his lips and my tongue darts out to lick my own. I nod again.  _ Yes. _

“Then I’d like to claim that kiss now.” Jonas smiles softly before he leans into me.

My heart beats loud and hard in my chest as I watch Jonas’ face come closer. This time I do not duck out. Gently grabbing his wrist to keep his touch on my face, I finally feel his lips on mine. They’re warm and soft and it feels unfamiliar but nice. Turning his head to the side, I feel his lips at the corner of my mouth. Frowning, I’m about to open my eyes when I feel gentle pressure against the side of my face. Giving in to his touch I can’t help but sigh when his lips land on mine again.  _ I should have tried this earlier _ . 

I feel braveness return into my body. It floods my veins and-  _ Wow. No thinking. Just doing.  _ This is simple, really fucking easy and just like that my arm wraps itself around his neck to press my body closer to his. I let go of Jonas’ wrist to put my hand to the back of his head. A soft groan leaves his lips as my fingernails gently scrape the nape of his neck. I can still feel the cold of his touch as his hands grab my waist to hold me close. _ To be honest, I couldn’t care less right now. _

_ This is awesome! _ And suddenly we both stop. We freeze and listen as someone knocks on the door. Within a second, I feel Jonas’ touch leave me as he steps back. His hands leave my face and waist just as I am being forced to let mine drop. I instantly ache for the feeling his body had provided but my thoughts get interrupted. Jonas had opened the door widely and stood aside. His eyes are locked with mine and can see that he wants to continue this just as much as me. 

“Kill shark now, kiss boyfriend later,” father says, looking me up and down, then nodding with approval. “Okay.”

I hear Jonas snort at father’s words before motioning me to step out before him. Dropping my head, my face turns red again and I feel heated. Once on the deck my sister pulls me aside immediately. 

“Who are you and what did you do to my sister?” Suyin’s voice sounds stressed but once I look at her face I realize how good she’s faking it. Quickly her lips curl into a smile, then she laughs. “Did you, you of all people, really just go for it?”

I feel heat raise into my cheeks again.  _ God damn this. I hate blushing easily _ . “I have no idea what you mean,” I say in a weak attempt of playing dumb.

“Oh come on, Yeo! This boat is way too small for you to not have been with him. Also you’re trying to tell me that it just so happened that father found you both at the same time? Rather unlikely, don’t you think?”

I can’t help it anymore. I smile widely at my sister. “It felt so good, Suyin. Honestly, I’m glad I did it.” Wrapping me in a bear hug, Suyin almost presses all air out of my lungs.


End file.
